Amigo Anon
by Anonrecho
Summary: Las desventuras de Anon y sus tres amigos locales en un mundo de pequeños caballitos de colores con tendencias sexistas.
1. Chapter 1

Habemus Anon

Ahora en serio. Quizas esta se convierta en una historia larga, quizas no.

De momento les dejo esta pequeña historia con la esperanza de sacarles una risa

Ahora pasemos con las advertencias;

Antes de que continúes te tengo una advertencia.

Esta pequeña historia contiene lo siguiente:

Lenguaje soez

Chistes con doble sentido

RGR (Reversed gender roles) Básicamente en donde las mujeres intentan ser masculinas y los hombres femeninos pero todo esta escrito con el objetivo de divertir.

Y lo más importante, no esperes leer algo serio. Esta historia está hecha para divertir e intentar sacarte una carcajada, si buscas algo profundo o "épico" mejor ve a leer otra historia, compañero, porque aquí no lo encontraras.

Si lo anterior dicho no te molesta, entonces continua leyendo

* * *

Levantas tu vista hacia el reloj

"Seis de la tarde…dios, pensé que nunca acabaría" Bostezas y te reclinas en tu asiento, con el movimiento tus huesos suenan de manera satisfactoria. Una cansada sonrisa se toma lugar en tu rostro

Miras tu escritorio con una expresión de cansancio sobre este yace un cuaderno de contactos, cartas para leer y otras enviar, la agenda de tu jefa, lápices, borradores y una taza de café (Negro, por supuesto, el profanar el café poniéndole azúcar es la peor de las herejías) casi vacía y un portarretratos con una foto que tiene mucho significado para ti.

Miras a la oficina en la cual trabajas y con una media sonrisa ves como tus compañeras de trabajo se preparan para marcharse a casa y empezar el fin de semana.

Desde tu posición privilegiada es fácil el ver quien entra o sale de la oficina, pues tu escritorio está junto a la entrada del pequeño edificio

"¡Hasta el lunes Anon!" se despidió Menty hugs, la unicornio es la que más tiempo lleva trabajando en este lugar sin contar a tu jefa por lo cual es la que con mas felicidad ve llegar el fin de semana.

"Hasta el lunes Menty, que tengas un buen fin de semana"

Desde la puerta ella te dedicó una sonrisa

"¡Lo hare! Mi manada ha organizado un viaje a Canterlot que mi señor ha deseado hacer desde hace meses"

"Suena divertido, mis saludos a la familia"

Sin nada más que decir ella dejo que la puerta se cerrase y con ello dando principio a su merecido descanso.

Con una sonrisa no fingida despediste a cada una las chicas, Merry ink, Windy face y la nueva en la oficina (Y la más joven del equipo) fue la última en dirigirse hacia la salida

Esta es su primera semana trabajando con ustedes por lo cual aun está nerviosa e intenta demostrar que no se han equivocado al contratarla por lo cual ella se esfuerza el doble que las demás aunque te preocupa que por tanto esfuerzo se terminé quemando.

Ella pasó frente a ti con su frente arrugada, la pequeña aun debe estar pensando en trabajo.

"Winter Gum" Dijiste con una sonrisa "¿Preparada para empezar el fin de semana?"

Ella volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó tu voz, aunque su frente seguía arrugada

"N-no lo sé Anon, aun queda trabajo por hacer… quizás deba quedarme un rato mas" ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su escritorio, pequeña poni tontita.

Te pusiste de pie y caminaste con zancadas largas hasta ponerte detrás de ella, posaste tu mano en su cabeza lo cual la hizo dar un pequeño brinco

"Ve a casa, abre una cidra y descansa Winter, te he visto trabajar hasta tarde y aunque tus esfuerzos son muy apreciados estoy seguro que todos en la oficina estarán de acuerdo con que disfrutes tu fin de semana" cogiste su bufanda y se la pusiste alrededor del cuello "Ahora ve a casa y que tengas un bien merecido descanso, nos veremos el lunes"

Ella dio una última mirada insegura a su escritorio y suspiró

"Puede que tengas razón Anon" Ella te sonrió cansada "Mataría por una cidra bien fría y una comida grasosa"

Reíste profundamente mientras la escoltabas hacia la salida

"Esa es la actitud muchacha" Abriste la puerta hacia el otoñal exterior, podías ver hojas amarillentas bailar en el frio viento estacional "Escuché que Hay'n'chips es un buen lugar para pasar el rato"

"Creo que sé dónde queda, gracias Anon, que tengas un buen fin de semana" la pequeña poni de tierra salió del edificio y con una sonrisa la viste alejarse

Una brisa helada besó tus antebrazos desnudos, dentro de la oficina la temperatura es más que cómoda, ni muy caliente ni muy fría por lo cual no hacía falta que usaras abrigos dentro.

Caminaste hasta tu escritorio y cogiste unas cartas destinadas a tu jefa, caminaste hasta la entrada de su oficina y golpeaste suavemente la madera con tus nudillos.

"¿Eres tu Anon?" pregunto una cansada voz "Pasa"

Abriste la puerta y entraste a la habitación, el lugar estaba frio, helado mejor dicho, miraste hacia la pared y viste que la calefacción mágica estaba apagada

La cornisa de tu boca tomo una expresión de disgusto

"¿Esas son para mí?" preguntó tú jefa Martyr Light

"Si señora Light, aquí tiene" Dejaste las cartas en su escritorio y la miraste a la cara

Conoces a Martyr desde hace de un año, le tienes mucho aprecio puesto que fue la única que te dio trabajo después de tu súbita llegada a este mundo.

Miraste a la poni de tierra y notaste su gris cuerpo temblar cada tantos segundos, su larga crin negra sujeta en una cola de caballo (oh la ironia) bailaba en el aire con cada movimiento de su cabeza

"Las chicas ya se fueron a casa" Caminaste hasta la calefacción y la encendiste, en cuestión de segundos la habitación tomó una agradable temperatura.

A tu jefa no le gustaba encender la calefacción en su oficina, recuerdas aquella vez que le preguntaste el por qué y su mirada seria al responderte 'Soy la líder de este equipo, si debo hacer sacrificios para que aquellos que están debajo de mi no lo hagan, entonces con gusto lo hare'

No hace falta decir que ese día este caballito se ganó unos buenos puntos de respeto.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que una vez que la oficina quedaba vacía tú encendías la calefacción de tu jefa, incluso si no le gustaba. No ibas a dejar que Martyr se diera una pulmonía solo por sus ideales.

"Bien, se merecen un descanso" Mascullo tu jefa sin quitar la vista de la carta en su escritorio "Puedes ir a casa Anon, disfruta tu fin de semana"

"Gracias jefa, pero ¿Y usted?" te sentaste en el sofá de la oficina y dejaste escapar un largo suspiro al hacerlo

"Aun tengo cosas que hacer" Tu jefa sonrió con un toque de amargura "Además no es como que me estén esperando en casa"

Damn

Justo en el corazón

Te rascaste la cabeza sin saber que decir

Tu jefa elevó su mirada de la carta y la sonrisa se convirtió en una cálida

"Tranquilo Anon" Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó "Aunque si sientes lastima de mi podrías aceptar mi invitación para ir a cenar, conozco un buen restaurante"

Ah, ahí esta

Ya empezó a tirarte los perros

No vas a negar que se siente bien recibir atención por parte del otro sexo pero desearías que viniera de una humana, encuentras adorables a los ponis pero te es imposible verlos de otra manera

"En el hipotético caso de que acepte ¿qué dirán las chicas si se enteraran que estoy durmiendo con la jefa?" Respondiste con un tono juguetón

"¿Qué soy una poni suertuda?" Ella se recostó sobre su escritorio "Además nadie dijo nada de dormir juntos, te invite a cenar. No imagine que fueras tan lanzado Anon"

Levantaste tus manos en señal de derrota

"Te has vuelto descarada Martyr, recuerdo que antes no podías ni mirarme al rostro"

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio, la habitación estaba tan cálida y el sofá tan cómodo que te daba ganas de echarte una siesta.

Cerraste tus ojos y respiraste profundamente

Sin darte cuenta tu respiración se volvió relajada

No notaste cuando un ronquido se abrió paso por tu garganta

Ni el siguiente y tampoco el que le siguió

"Anon" sentiste a alguien sacudir tu mano "Despierta Anon"

Curioso, vives solo por lo cual no hay nadie que te despierte

Con pereza abriste un ojo

Oh

Aun estas en la oficina de tu jefa, te estiraste y bostezaste

"Ya era hora que despertaras grandulón"

La oficina escasamente iluminada por la lámpara en el escritorio de Martyr daba la idea de que dormiste por un buen rato

"¿Qué hora es?" Te pusiste de pie y volviste a bostezar pero esta vez tuviste la decencia de taparte la boca

"Las ocho, creo que ambos estamos cansados" Ella se puso su bufanda y apago la calefacción "Es hora de ir a casa"

Tras coger tu abrigo y ponértelo saliste del edificio junto a tu jefa, una helada brisa otoñal los embosco al salir

"Brrrr…que frio" Mascullo Martyr, refugio su mentón en la bufanda y desde ella te habló "Adiós Anon, intenta no perderte en el camino a casa"

Reíste y rascaste su oreja, puede que tu jefa no lo admitiera pero le encanta que hagas eso

"Tú también Martyr, ve a descansar y no intentes volver a escondidas a la oficina, lo sabré"

"Si, Papá" dijo con sarcasmo y golpeo suavemente tu pierna, te sonrió por última vez antes de marcharse

Dedicaste una última mirada a tu lugar de trabajo y te encogiste de hombros con una sonrisa.

Es hora de volver a casa

* * *

Abriste la puerta de tu hogar y con bolsa en manos entraste

Tu hogar el cual estaba compuesto por un baño, un dormitorio, living-comedor y una cocina te hacía sentir muy afortunado aunque su localización no sea la más conveniente para algunos ponis pero para ti era perfecta.

El lugar en el cual vives se encuentra en los límites de Ponyville pero gracias a esto la renta no es tan mala.

Te puedes permitir estar bien alimentado y pagar la renta

Lo cual es muy diferente a como vivías en la tierra.

Recuerdas aquella vez que sobreviviste dos semanas tan solo comiendo fruta que recolectabas de la calle

O aquella vez que debiste empeñar tu televisor y microondas para pagar la renta

Suspiras al dejar las bolsas de las compras en la mesada de la cocina y te secas el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano

Te olfateas la ropa y miras el reloj con forma de cupcake el cual colgaba en la pared verde lima

"Aun queda tiempo…"

A paso ligero te adentraste al baño para darte una caliente ducha

 **Veinte minutos después**

Estas en el sillón con un libro en la mano

No comprendes la lectura de este mundo

Miraste la portada del libro

'Veinte historias de terror'

Conseguir este libro fue muy difícil, Twilight no te lo quería dar alegando que te podía dañar psicológicamente

Este pedazo de desperdicio de papel está prohibido en muchas ciudades de Equestria y en otros dos reinos

Leíste en voz alta "Y entonces el ser del tártaro maldijo a la yegua, cada vez que ella buscara azúcar solo encontraría sal y los refrescos se convertirían en simple agua cuando entraran en su boca"

Y así termina la historia numero 19

Dos precisos golpes en tú puerta te salvaron de tener que leer otro horrible intento de historia de terror.

"¿Habrá pasado algo? Se han tardado más de lo normal"

Abriste la puerta para encontrarte con unos muy familiares rostros.

Filthy Rich, Big Mac y Bulk.

Filthy Rich vestía un atuendo de aspecto caro

Mientras que Mac tan solo llevaba una bufanda roja con bordados de manzanas verdes

Pero Bulk no llevaba ningún tipo de abrigo o bufanda, lo que te pareció extraño porque de los tres él es el más sensible al frio

Estos al verte hablaron al unisonó

"¡Noche de chicos!"

Esas palabras aun te hacían sentir grima, una incómoda sonrisa se plasmo en tú cara

Los tres se te quedaron viendo expectantes, sabias lo que querían pero no lo ibas a hacer.

Esta vez no vas a ceder

"Anon" Dijo Filthy Rich

"No lo voy a hacer" Respondiste cortante

"Conoces las reglas Anon"

"Eeeyup" Añadió Mac

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH" Y luego Bulk

"No lo voy a hacer" Estiraste tu mano hasta hacia el perchero con la intención de tomar una bufanda (Siempre procuras tener tres extras, uno nunca sabe cuando puedes necesitar una bufanda), tomaste la que tenia pequeñas pesas de colores y se la entregaste a Bulk

Este te sonrió agradecido

"Vamos Anon, no seas un aguafiestas" Filthy Rich conoce tú punto débil

 **-Filthy rich utilizó tristeza-**

 **-ES SUPER EFECTIVO-**

 **-ANON SE HA DEBILITADO-**

Suspiraste

"Treeeees" Dijo Mac

"¡DOS!" Dijo Bulk

"Uno" Dijo Filthy Rich

"¡SALIDA DE CHICOS!" Dijeron los cuatro en unisonó aun que tu voz se unió en forma de un susurro

* * *

Eres Anon y en este momento estas sorbiendo de un trago con demasiada azúcar para tu gusto

Como todas las semanas tus amigos y tu han salido a pasarla bien, hoy es el segundo viernes del mes por lo cual le toca a Bulk elegir el lugar.

Te parece extraño que eligiera el bar que ha abierto esta semana en lugar del pub de siempre pero quizás se sentía con ganas de probar algo nuevo.

Aunque…

Este lugar es todo lo que tú odias

Música mala, asientos demasiados pequeños, poco espacio para caminar, a desbordar con gente…o en este caso ponis y bebidas que no valen la pena pagarlas

Examinas tu trago color verde fosforescente y frunces el seño, ¿Cómo es que este ensalzado vomito radiactivo cuesta diez bits? ¡ES UN ROBO!

No sería tan malo de no ser porque el alcohol de estos pequeños caballitos no tiene efecto sobre ti, no importa cuánto bebas no consigues ponerte ebrio

Lo cual es malo, extrañas el beber whisky barato hasta quedar totalmente destruido, sin pantalones, tal vez con vomito corriéndote por la cornisa de la boca y con una espantosa resaca

Es curioso que hasta los malos recuerdos te puedan hacer sentir nostalgia

Das un pequeño sorbo de tu trago y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho

Asqueroso

Suspiras y con cuidado alejas el trago en la barra

"Al menos no lo he pagado yo" Miras por encima de tu hombro a una poni que te sonríe nerviosamente, pobre chica, si supiera que pagar las bebidas de otro no sirve de nada. Le devuelves la sonrisa y asientes amablemente

"Anon" Dijo Filthy Rich que estaba sentado a tu izquierda "¿Qué te ha parecido tu bebida? Yo tengo que decir, que la encuentro simplemente divina"

"Eeeeyup"

"¡YEEEEEEEEAH!"

Añadieron Mac y Bulk que estaban sentados a tu derecha en la barra

Siempre era igual, no importa donde fueran tu terminabas sentado en medio de tus amigos.

Ibas a responder cuando un pseudo intento de música electrónica casi te hace sangrar los oídos

Sin gustos para la música, sin gustos para el alcohol y absolutamente sin gusto para la comida estos ponis tienen poco para ofrecerte.

A veces te sorprende a ti mismo que después de un año desde que llegaste a este mundo aun no hayas hecho tus maletas para irte a otro reino

Sonríes al pensar lo agradable que sería vivir en Taurintia, al menos ahí verías pechos todos los días.

Enormes y jugosos pechos

Lo más cercano a un humano en este mundo son los minotauros por lo cual su raza esta en tu top tres de cosas que posiblemente te tirarías

Suspiras con una sonrisa en tu rostro al pensar lo mucho que te divertirías en ese lugar

Tus amigos tomaron tu sonrisa soñadora como respuesta.

"Mírenlo sonreír, le en-can-tó" Dijo juguetón Filthy Rich mientras te empujaba suavemente con su cuerpo

"Sonríe como mi hermana al beber una cidra fría después de un largo duro de trabajo" Añadió Mac

"¡PARECE MI SONRISA DESPUES DE ROMPER MI RECORD EN PESO MUERTO!" Finalizo Bulk mientras flexionaba sus músculos

Te encojes de hombros y dejas a los chicos creer lo que quieran

La conversación entre ustedes muere de una manera súbita cuando escuchan una MUY exagerada inhalación venir desde detrás de Bulk

Suspiras y mascullas

"Ya nos habíamos tardado"

Giras en tu asiento hasta que tu espalda queda apoyada en la barra y te preparas para tu trabajo semanal, tú aceptabas salir con los chicos simplemente para mantenerlos lejos de los problemas.

A pesar de que los tres son adultos no puedes evitar sentirte preocupado por ellos

Los chicos pueden ser un poco…crédulos, odiarías ver que algo les pasara

Así que una vez por semana adoptas tu rol de padre protector

Fijas tú dura mirada en la pegaso que sigue inhalando ruidosamente

La has visto un par de veces en el mercado

¿Cómo era su nombre?

Tiene una gemela que no es tan cabrona como ella…

Ah si

Esta es Cloudchaser

Ella exhala de una manera aun más exagerada, atrayendo la mirada de otros clientes

Mac mantiene una expresión neutral pero eso para el ojo no entrenado, tu, que has pasado mucho tiempo con él has aprendido a reconocer cuando el gigante rojo está molesto, y ahora está muy molesto

Filthy Rich mira a Cloudchaser como si ella fuese basura

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Bulk es de por lejos la más clara. El grandulón esta incomodo

MUY INCOMODO

Gotas de sudor resbalan desde su crin rubia

"Bueno, bueno, bueno" Ella toma asiento junto a Bulk "¿Qué hace tan atractivo semental en este lugar?

Bulk fingía que no la veía

Ella al notar que tu amigo no respondería decidió continuar insistiendo pero esta vez con un toque de molestia en su voz

"No hay necesidad de que me ignores ¡soy una buena poni!" Ella puso su ala sobre la espalda de Bulk, esta acción te hizo temblar de ira el ojo izquierdo "Unas amigas van a organizar una fiesta no muy lejos de aquí y me dijeron que encontrase…buena compañía ¿y adivina que, galán? ¡TU ERES ESA COMPAÑÍA!"

"B-Bueno…y-yo…no p-p-puedo ir estoy con mis a-amigos" Bulk te dedico una mirada de pánico

Hora de actuar

Te pusiste de pie y caminaste hasta tú musculoso amigo

Cloudchaser al verte levantó una ceja pero mantuvo una sonrisa segura

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Anon? Si gustas también puedes venir"

"Si, para empezar, quita tu ala de ahí o tendremos problemas" Ella no lo hizo "Y para terminar te daré dos opciones, por tu cuenta te bajaras de ese taburete y dejaras a mi amigo en paz o de una patada te hare un sonic rainbow en la nalgas"

Ella retrajo lentamente su ala y se bajó de su asiento, aun que su mirada estaba fija en ti.

Te sonrió burlona y se alejo, aunque no sin antes decir "Gays"

Por unos segundos mantuviste la mirada fija en ella hasta estar seguro de que no tenía pensado hacer algo estúpido pero una vez que la pegaso se perdió entre la marea de cabezas decidiste volver a tu asiento

Mac y Filthy se acurrucaron en ti, Bulk al estar lejos tan solo te dedico una muy sincera sonrisa

"Gracias por eso Anon" Susurró Rich "No sé qué haríamos sin ti"

"Estoy seguro de que estarían bien" mascullaste mientras tu dedo índice golpeaba la madera de la barra y sonreíste amigable "Aunque me alegro de estar aquí con ustedes"

A lo largo de la noche debiste ahuyentar desesperadas ponis que intentaban seducir a tus incómodos amigos

Crees que fue a las dos de la madrugada que no aguantaste más el ruido y propusiste dar por acabada la salida. Por suerte, tus amigos estaban de acuerdo

"Fue divertido" Dijo Bulk, el grandulón parecía cansado

Todos asintieron mientras caminaban hacia la salida

Cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio los cuatros fueron encarados por una muy borracha Cloudchaser

Esta se tomo un momento para analizar vuestros rostros y sonreír maliciosamente

"¡VASHA SHI NO ESH LOS CUATRO GAIS!" Vocifero la pegaso "¡EL GORILAH, EL ESHNOB, EL PALURDO Y LA ABEJITA!"

Mac y Rich se llevaron sus cascos a la boca y dedicaron una horrorizada mirada a Bulk el cual tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus pequeñas alitas vibraban incomodas

Tú frente se arrugó profundamente, los músculos de tus brazos se tensaron, tus temblorosas manos se extendieron hacia la pegaso y de tu boca salió un gutural susurro

 **"La has cagado…"**

* * *

Eres la oficial Copper Star

Y como todas las mañanas estabas patrullando las calles de tu amada Ponyville

Pero hoy a diferencia de los otros días te encontraste con algo no tan común

Una pegaso estaba atada con cinta adhesiva negra a un poste de luz, su boca pegada con una cinta marca [Extra pegajosa] de manera que sin importar como la sacasen dolería.

Del cuello de la poni cuelga un cartel que con grandes letras dice

 **-¡PONI MALA!-**

Chasqueas tu lengua y por tu radio envías un mensaje

"Aquí oficial Copper star, necesito refuerzos, una manta y chocolate caliente, oh, por favor no envíen a nadie a ponis con estómagos débiles"


	2. Chapter 2

Me gustaría disculparme con los lectores que se sintieron confundidos con el capitulo anterior. Si, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la anterior, ¿se podría decir que es un universo alterno?

Otra cosa, todas las historias que suba tendrán a Anon como protagonista puesto que lo veo como una forma de hacer que el lector se ''ponga'' en la piel del protagonista.

Los Anon podrían tener o no una apariencia diferente entre ellos, pero por lo general siempre serán personajes masculinos.

Me gustaria agradecer a aquellos que han puesto a la historia en sus favoritos o alertas, de verdad chicos/as se los agradezco.

Eso es todo de momento, estoy seguro que me estoy olvidando de algún otro detalle pero… sin mas que agregar les invito a disfrutarlo

* * *

Eres Anon y se podría decir que hoy no estás viviendo un día común.

Tu amigo 'El tranquilo' 'Gran Papi Manzana' 'El rojo'…

. . .

Te refieres a Big Mac

Te ha pedido ayuda

Al parecer mañana será la reunión de la familia Apple y como el chico de la familia le ha tocado cocinar, normalmente Granny Smith ayudaría pero el frio otoñal y los años no han sido muy amables con ella estos últimos días por lo cual el doctor le ha ordenado hacer reposo.

Applejack podría ayudar pero la granjera está ocupada preparando el hogar para las visitas, eso conlleva tener listas camas, mesas y bebida. Además estas seguro de que ella ha estado embelleciendo de alguna forma los manzanos porque definitivamente se ven diferentes…mas… ¿manzanas? ¿Eso tiene sentido? A lo que te refieres es que las ramas han sido cortadas de formas que tomen la forma de una manzana.

Applebloom y sus amigas no son una opción a menos que quieran quemar la casa o intoxicar a los invitados o ambas, a veces temes que esas tres invoquen a un horrible ser de otra dimensión por accidente

Te rascas la mejilla

¿Quizás es así como llegaste a este mundo? No te sorprendería que tu invocación a este lugar sucediera cuando esas tres intentaban hacer galletas.

El hogar de Mac está a unos cuantos metros, mientras caminas hacia el edificio ves a una cansada Applejack cargar en su boca unas grandes tijeras de podar. Esta al verte te saluda amistosamente

Le sonríes y asientes mientras continuas caminando

Pequeña poni tontita, está nerviosa por lo que puedan opinar familiares que ve una sola vez al año

En lugar de ir hacia la entrada de la casa decides rodearla hasta llegar a la ventana que da a la cocina, desde esta ves a un sudoroso Mac cocinar

Su atención se intercambia cada tantos segundos en las distintas sartenes y ollas que bullen en la cocina a leña.

Bebes un momento en la imagen

Te apoyas en la ventana abierta y hablas en un tono tranquilo, no quieres sobresaltar a tu amigo y hacer que se queme

"Hola grandulón, ¿ocupado?"

Aun así Mac se asusta al escuchar tu voz pero gira a verte con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Anon" este mira el caos que es su cocina y asiente "día difícil, ¿me ayudas?"

"Por supuesto" Pones ambas manos en la madera de la ventana y te impulsas hacia dentro

Mac arruga su frente y murmura "Que mi abuela no te vea entrar de esa manera o te regañara"

Te acercas a él y le revuelves la sudada crin

"Tranquilo Mac, ahora dime en que te puedo ayudar"

"Pelando manzanas, las necesitare para hacer los postres"

Sin más que decir coges un cuchillo y te pones a trabajar

Ha pasado una hora y estas sudando como un cerdo, el calor del fuego que sale del horno y cocina a leña te está matando

Das una rápida mirada a Mac y ves que el esta tan acalorado como tu pero sigue con esa expresión neutral, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

Enfocas tu mirada en la manzana que estas pelando a cuchillo (Después de todo no quieres cortarte, la última vez que sangraste delante de un poni este casi tiene un ataque de pánico y sabes muy bien que aquí el pánico es contagioso)

En una situación normal tendrías que hacer conversación para que el ambiente no se vuelva pesado e incomodo pero por suerte Mac es de los tipos que aman el silencio

Levantas la vista hacia la ventana y recuerdas la primera vez que estuviste a solas con Mac

Fue durante una fiesta dada por ponko poe (O pinkie pie, simplemente disfrutas buscando formas de desgarrar su nombre. Ella también parece disfrutarlo así que no hay daño en hacerlo). Applejack dio por sentado que sería buena idea de que tuvieras mas contacto masculino para que calmaras tus actitudes 'femeninas'

Coges otras tres manzanas y tras lavarlas te propones a quitarles la piel

Por suerte de la pequeña granjera ya habías pasado unas semanas en este mundo y aunque no lo comprendías del todo tenias en cuenta que aquí los roles de géneros están al revés a cómo eran en la tierra.

Dedicas una rápida mirada a Mac por encima de tu hombro, notas que este también te estaba observando pero al darse cuenta de tu mirada este rápidamente vuelve a su tarea.

Recuerdas como ella te forzó a ir con su hermano (Acción que le gano un tincazo en la frente a Applejack) y lo incomodo que fue estar junto al gigante rojo

Él no hablaba y a tus preguntas solo le daba un rápido 'Eeyup' 'Eenope' cosa que te estaba empezando a desesperar

Pero no fue hasta que ambos se quedaron en silencio que empezaste a temer que el gigante fuera algún tipo de psicópata equino, cosa que te llevo a imaginarte que en el futuro cercano partes de ti podrían conformar una tarta de manzana o un cupcake

Si ibas a morir esa noche más bien seria hacerlo estando ebrio, sacaste tu petaca (Lo único además tu encendedor, cigarrillos y teléfono celular que arrastraste contigo a este mundo) y miraste la petaca de acero que contenía tu preciado whisky que fervientemente has racionado desde tu llegada, dándole solo un pequeño trago cada vez que este mundo se volvía demasiado absurdo para ti

La única vez que bebiste vigorosamente fue cuando viste a ponka pu el hacerse crecer dedos en sus cascos, nunca habías estado tan horrorizado en tu vida. Esa poni no es algo natural

Diste un rápido trago frente a Mac y este mantuvo sus ojos en la petaca plateada, al notar su mirada le ofreciste un poco no sin antes advertirle que no era la típica bebida equina, solo por si acaso mantuviste tu mano en la petaca mientras él la elevaba en su boca para controlar cuanto bebía. Sabes muy bien que era algo muy descortés de hacer pero preferías quedar como un maleducado que por un asesino, no querías ver en primera fila a un poni darse una intoxicación alcohólica

Apenas fue una mojada de labios pero bastó para emborrachar a Mac.

Pero sirvió para soltarle la lengua al caballito

Quizás el pequeño grandulón solo estaba nervioso, además, tienes que admitir que Mac tiene muchos elocuentes insultos racistas que pueden llegar a ser graciosos

Entre tus favoritos de esa noche están 'Cabezas fálicas' para los unicornios, 'Pugs' para los Diamond Dogs, 'Noche loca' para los Grifos, 'Mucho cuerno y poco cerebro' para los Minotauros, para terminar y por lejos el que más te gusto 'cerebros de pájaros' para los pegasos.

Desde esa noche Mac y tú se convirtieron en amigos, imaginas que para él fue un gran alivio que no te sintieras asqueado por sus actitudes racistas.

Después de todo ¿Quién no es un poquito racista? No es como que fuera poni-hitler

Sonreíste al ver que habías terminado tu trabajo, una pequeña pila de manzanas yacía a tu lado en una cesta. Si no fuera que Mac las necesitaba, en este momento estarías comiéndolas.

Sentiste un súbito frio en tu antebrazo izquierdo y giraste para ver a Mac ofrecerte una cidra a la cual una fina capa de hielo la cubría.

La aceptaste y se lo agradeciste con una sonrisa, la cual él te devolvió.

"Podemos tomarnos un descanso, ven, salgamos de la cocina"

Con ambas cidras en tus manos caminaron hacia el exterior, al salir sentiste que podías gritar de la felicidad por haber escapado del infierno que es la cocina de Big Mac.

Te sentaste en los escalones de madera y estos crujieron bajo tu peso, a los pocos segundos tu amigo se sentó a tu lado, le entregaste su cidra y ambos se relajaron viendo un mar de hojas rojas y amarillas.

Diste un trago a tu bebida y sonreíste, sabias que no iba a haber conversación entre ustedes dos.

Mac, siendo el introvertido que es, muchas veces no tiene nada que decir o comentar, razón por la cual no cuenta con muchos amigos masculinos puesto que los hombres en este mundo tienen esa mentalidad de –No habla conmigo, ha de estar enojado o no le caigo bien-

Supones que esa es otra razón por la que el gigante se ha encariñado contigo, ambos saben apreciar el agradable silencio que se crea entre dos amigos que comparten una bebida fría en una tarde de otoño.

Inhalaste profundamente y mantuviste el oxigeno unos agradables segundos en tus pulmones, luego, lentamente lo soltaste por la nariz.

Puede que este mundo no sea la tierra, pero es agradable.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Eres Anon y hoy es el mañana del ayer

. . .

. . .

Es otro día

La noche esta cerca y hace unos momentos que has salido de tu trabajo.

Estas dirigiéndote apresurado a la granja de los Apple, has quedado en volver a ayudar a Mac.

Pero esta vez sirviendo alimentos y bebidas a sus familiares

Supones que eso te convierte en un mozo

Incluso te ha conseguido ropa de mozo, pero estas seguro de que eso es obra de Rarity. No debiste entrar en detalles acerca de la moda laboral de tu mundo

Cruzas la granja trotando y ves que ya han llegado algunos de los invitados

Y eso por decirlo de una forma, ¿Cómo diablos es que la familia Apple es tan grande?

Esta familia ha de ser el equivalente de los Frey en este mundo

Entras a la casa saludando con corteses sonrisas a los invitados

Una chillona voz te detiene cuando te diriges hacia la escalera

Te detienes en seco y una sonrisa grande se plasma en tu rostro al ver una pequeña poni bajar emocionada por las escaleras y saltar hacia tus brazos

"¡AAAAAAWWWNOOOON!"

Atrapas a Applebloom en pleno vuelo y la cobijas en tus brazos lo cual la hace reír bulliciosamente

"¡Manzanita!" Levantas tu dedo índice y su mirada infantil queda fijada en este, lentamente vas bajándolo en dirección de su nariz hasta impactarla suavemente (Boop™), sus ojos ahora están cruzados intentando seguir tu dedo.

Awwww

Retiras tu mano y una brillante sonrisa vuelve a su rostro

"¡Awnon! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Escuché que había fiesta con mucha bebida y comida deliciosa, veras pequeña manzanita" tomas una expresión seria, como la de un abuelo que cuenta sus historias de guerra a un grupo de niños "Nosotros, los humanos, tenemos este instinto primordial de ir hacia donde hayan cosas gratis. El ir en contra de estos deseos nos provoca depresión y remordimiento, pero al ser yo el único humano en Equestria es mi deber como representante de mi especie el ir hacia donde hayan cosas gratis, así que por eso estoy aquí"

La pequeña borra su sonrisa para tomar una expresión grave

Ambos se miran a los ojos

A pesar de esto no fuiste capaz de ver a la pequeña levantar su casco y pegarte en la parte superior de la cabeza

"Awnon deja de inventar cosas"

Los familiares de Applebloom rieron al ver a la pequeña darte un golpecito en la cabeza

Es una suerte que estos ponis parezcan estar hechos o rellenos con algodón, ese golpe no dolió en absoluto.

"Pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Esta fiesta es solo para la familia Apple!" estás seguro de haber visto al hámster en la cabeza de Applebloom ponerse a trabajar, el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino "¡Awnon vas unirte a la familia!"

"Por supuesto que no Manzanita, tu hermana está demasiada ocupada con sus árboles como para prestarme atención" Chasqueas tus dedos y la señalas "Además, no estoy interesado en una relación"

Le revolviste su roja crin y la dejaste en el suelo

"¿Esta tu hermano arriba?"

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, le dedicaste una última sonrisa y subiste las escaleras de dos en dos escalones.

Te imaginaste como se vería Applejack como humana y te gusto mucho la imagen mental, todo ese trabajo físico de seguro le harían sacar un cuerpo tremendo y sumándole su personalidad honesta, trabajadora y amable…

9/10 te casarías con ella.

Aun que no es muy agradable el pensar en la hermana de tu amigo de esa forma, aunque igualmente nunca pasara. No es como que exista una versión alternativa de este universo solo que con humanos

Eso sería extraño

* * *

"Mac" Observas tu reflejo en el espejo y frunces el seño "Parezco un stripper"

Camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos y una pajarita negra, tu cabello marrón que te llega hasta los hombros esta cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, ahora viéndote con cuidado deberías haberte afeitado, esa sombra que cubre tu mandíbula y parte de las mejillas aunque te da un aspecto masculino pero no es apta para este tipo de eventos.

"Eeenope" respondió tu amigo que te veía con una mirada de aburrimiento "Estas bien"

Suspiraste y te acomodaste la pajarita, está un poco apretada para tu gusto.

"¿Hasta qué hora debo usar esta cosa?"

"Dos de la madrugada, luego, si quieres puedes vestirte con algo más cómodo y quedarte un rato a comer o beber" su mirada se agrio "Pero no deberías beber frente a mi familia, pueden ser un poco…tradicionales. En especial los que viven en zonas más rurales"

Giraste para verlo a los ojos

"¿Existe algo mas rural que Ponyville?"

Eso te gano un empujón por parte de tu amigo

* * *

"Granny Smith, me alegra mucho el verla ¿Cómo ha estado?" Le ofreciste postre a la anciana, una compota de manzana (Que sorpresa)

"Me siento bien Anon pero… ¿Qué llevas puesto muchacho?" Ella te miro de pies a cabeza como si fueras el ser más extraño del mundo, te hizo sentir como la primera vez que te vio…bueno, no tanto, al menos esta vez no te está amenazando con su bastón "Te ves ridículo"

Sonríes cálidamente "No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, señora"

Coges un cuenco de cristal y lo dejas frente a ella

"Que disfrute de su postre, ya hablaremos luego" te despediste de ella y sus avejentados compañeros de mesa antes de marcharte.

Solo un par de horas más y podrás quitarte este estúpido uniforme, te pondrás tu ropa normal y comerás como un rey

Solo un par de horas más…

Observas a tu alrededor admirando el trabajo de la familia Apple

Cables con luces que van de la copa de un árbol al otro iluminando eficazmente la noche, música country proporcionada por los mismos invitados, enormes mesas con manteles con pequeñas manzanitas bordadas en las cuales la bebida y la comida no se hacen faltar

Miras hacia el granero en donde los Apple han dejado un gran espacio libre de mesas para que aquel que se sienta con ganas de bailar tenga un lugar donde hacerlo.

Ves por lo menos a siete parejas bailar con entusiasmo

Cuando escaneas las mesas en busca de alguien que pueda necesitar de un mozo notas a una muy familiar poni naranja

Applejack la cual parecía estar un poco ebria dejó de charlar con unos familiares para hacerte señas indicándote que te acercaras

Suspiras y te preparas mentalmente

Esto va a ser racista o sexista…quizás ambas

Sonríes forzadamente y te acercas a la mesa

Jack está acompañada por otras tres ponis de tierra, todas con cutie marks relacionadas a las manzanas

Una regordeta, una escuálida y otra con pecas.

"¡Nonni!" Sep, esta ebria. Ella sabe perfectamente que odias que use ese apodo

"Jackie" Applejack se sonrojo y sus acompañantes rieron como hienas "¿en qué te puedo ser útil?"

Estas seguro de haber escuchado a una de ellas susurrar algo con el granero y el heno

"¡Se nos ha acabado la cidra Anon!" ella señalo a los tarros de madera que yacían vacios en la mesa, vaya, si que han estado tomando… "Por favor, trae más"

Tu boca se volvió una fina línea, no eres de los que se meten entre una persona y su bebida pero eres lo suficientemente buen amigo como para no dejar que Applejack se avergüence frente a toda su familia

"Oye, creo que deberías esperar un momento antes de continuar, ¿Por qué no comes algo picante y bebes unos vasos de agua? Luego si quieres puedes continuar bebiendo. Si quieres puedo ir a traértelos" Ofreciste mientras señalabas a la casa con tu pulgar

"N-N-N-N" Intento hablar la acompañante regordeta, la miraste y empezaste a contar cuanto tardaría en formular su oración "N-N-N-"En cualquier momento… "¡NO!" Ahí vamos, buen trabajo chica. Has demostrado que aun no se te ha muerto el cerebro "A-Applejack dijo que quería cidra…v-v-v-ve a traerlo…SEMENTAL"

Vaya

¿Cuánto le llevó decirlo? ¿Diez segundos? ¿Quince?

"No le grites a Anon, tan solo es un chico" Applejack salió a tu defensa la cual estaba obviamente incomoda por la actitud de su acompañante

Suspiraste y pusiste la bandeja a tu lado

Si las chicas quieren beber, que beban.

"AJ, traeré las bebidas pero te pido que esperes un momento antes de continuar. No sería bueno que la anfitriona se emborrache y haga una escena delante de todos, ¿no crees?"

Ella mascullo algo y asentiste satisfecho

"Buena chica, ahora les traigo vuestras bebidas"

Al darte la vuelta sentiste un súbito dolor en tus posaderas, de la sorpresa casi sueltas la bandeja.

Giraste enfurecido y viste a la flacucha sonreírte enorme.

Regordeta y pecas reían como niñas pequeñas mientras se tapaban la boca

Applejack en cambio se veía horrorizada y más que dispuesta de decir algo, pero una mirada tuya la detuvo

No

No es lugar ni momento para hacer una escena

Tu mano izquierda sujeto con fuerza la bandeja y mientras que la otra, que ocultabas en tu espalda, se hizo un puño tembloroso.

Sonreíste forzadamente y te retiraste en dirección de la casa.

Malditas ponis toquetonas, tienen suerte de que no eres de los que le da un puñetazo en la cara a un caballo

Al volver y dejar las bebidas en la mesa de AJ notaste que ella ya no estaba tan cómoda o alegre como antes, pero sus acompañantes parecían haber ascendido a un nuevo nivel en cuanto a cabrones se refiere.

Que les den

Solo son tres cabronas en medio de un mar de caballitos amables.

La familia de Applejack (En especial aquellos que no conocías) han sido muy amables contigo, siempre intentando iniciar una conversación o elogiándote por algo.

Excelentes caballitos

Pero estas tres…

Supones que siempre hay manzanas podridas

Heh

Manzanas podridas

Vuelves a la casa en donde te encuentras con Mac y un grupo masculino de familiares, de forma rápida e impulsado por la curiosidad decides preguntarle algo

"Oye Mac. ¿Quiénes son esas que están sentadas con Applejack?"

"Ellas" Big Mac toma una expresión aburrida "Dicen ser familiares, pero no las hemos visto nunca… creo que son de Manehattan o Cloptroitt"

"Ya veo…"

"Para serte sinceros, no me caen bien" El gigante se encogió de hombros "Incluso dudo que sean Apples"

Sonríes al comparar esas tres con los otros familiares de Mac y entiendes a que se refiere

"Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Nos vemos luego Mac"

* * *

Continúas con tu tarea hasta las dos y media de la madrugada, tienes que admitir que fue una noche interesante.

No comprendes muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas en otros lugares pero en unas horas has recibido (por parte de los padres de las chicas) al menos siete peticiones de dejarlas que se unan a tu manada.

Las chicas parecían muy avergonzadas porque sus padres estuvieran haciéndolos por ellas pero eso te pareció tierno

Es agradable saber que puedes hacer ruborizar a una chica, aun que esta sea un caballito

Y para ser sincero te sentiste tentado de aceptar, tu hogar se puede volver muy solitario

No vas a negar que a veces te gustaría charlar con alguien durante las cenas, o formular salidas familiares a algún local o paseo

Pero no funcionaria, el formar una manada es básicamente casarse con alguien y no te parece correcto el engañar solo porque te sientas solo

Después de todo, aun no te sientes atraídos a estos ponis.

Ellas se merecen alguien que pueda devolverles el cariño a un nivel romántico

Te sacas la pajarita y la metes en el bolsillo del pantalón

Estas en la cocina de la granja, comiendo y bebiendo a gusto

La última comida que tuviste fue el almuerzo y eso fue hace 12 horas, por lo cual está de más decir que te estabas muriendo de hambre

Tras beber y tragar lo que crees que era tu justa paga te relajas en la silla y disfrutas de la música que viene de fuera

Cierras los ojos un momento y te quedas en silencio

Escuchas a los ponis entrar y salir de la casa

Pero, eso no te importa.

"A-Anon" Abriste los ojos y miraste hacia tu izquierda, una apenada Applejack estaba a tu lado, ella se saco el sombrero y lo puso en su pecho "Quiero disculparme Anon"

¿Disculparse? No recuerdas que haya hecho algo malo

"Lo que paso fuera…no fue correcto Anon, mis padres mi criaron para respetar y proteger a los sementales" Ella se veía realmente molesta por algo "Y aun así permití que te faltaran el respeto…esa nalgueada que te dieron, los comentarios…no estuvieron bien Anon, y peor aún, no hice nada para defender tu honor"

Ella te miro a los ojos y viste lo seria que estaba

Oh vaya, esto es grave

Al menos ya has comido y tienes la mente despejada para lidiar con este extraño mundo

"Jackie" Giraste en la silla hasta estar frente a frente con la granjera "No hay razón para la que te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo"

"Pero tampoco hice nada bueno, Anon, debí decir algo…debí-"

La interrumpiste con tu dedo en su nariz

Boop

"Te estás preocupando por nada Jack, de verdad, tranquila. No me he ofendido ni nada por el estilo" Le sonríes cálidamente "Pero te agradezco mucho que te hayas acercado para ver como estoy" Tomaste su sombrero y se lo pusiste en la cabeza "Así que no te pongas sentimental conmigo y sonríe, tienes al menos ochenta invitados en este lugar y no me gustaría que te vean llorar"

Ella inflo sus cachetes y te dedico una mirada desafiante

"¡No estoy llorando!"

Reíste y la abrazaste

"Lo sé pequeña tontita" Te separaste "Ahora ve a disfrutar de la fiesta, yo seguiré asaltando tu cocina"

Ella te plantó un beso en tu mejilla y te sonrió alegre, luego, se marchó fuera del hogar

Tu sonrisa se esfumo por un momento

Solo esperas que ese beso no signifique problemas en un futuro cercano, no te gustaría arruinar tu amistad con ella.

* * *

"Entonces ¿ustedes tienen una huerta? ¿No solo se dedican al cultivo de manzanos?" Preguntaste a tus acompañantes, una pareja de Apples que tienen una enorme porción de tierra en los límites de Equestria, a unas horas de Taurintia

"Da, Da, buena tierra y muchas oportunidades" Dijo la yegua de crin rubia, su cuerpo parecía haberse curtido para el trabajo en el exterior, aunque podías notar que tanto ella como su esposo tenían más pelo que los demás ponis "Aun que zima puede ser crudo"

Levantaste una ceja confundido

"¿Qué es zima?"

Su esposo, un poni de tierra de crin negra y barba candado sonrió al responderte

"Significa Invierno, mi esposa tiende a encontrar difícil algunas palabras en Equish común"

"Da"

"Por cierto Anon, ¿Dónde está tu manada?"

Te cruzas de brazos y ríes en voz baja

"No tengo manada"

Ambos se dedican una mirada preocupada

"¿Y tú has venido solo?" Pregunto la preocupada Yegua

"Así es" Respondiste sincero

"¿No tienes miedo, Anon?" preguntó el marido

"En absoluto ¿Cómo podría tener miedo al estar rodeado de tantos amables Apples?"

Pasó unos segundos antes de que unas brillantes y orgullosas sonrisas se grabaran en sus rostros

"Da, Da, no miedo aquí, La amabilidad Apple es bien conocida en toda Equestria"

Continúan charlando hasta que lo inevitable sucede

"Entonces…si no tienes manada, ¿quizás estés interesado en formar una?" Preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora el semental "Estoy seguro que nuestras hijas estarían encantadas de conocerte"

"Da, buenas chicas, trabajadoras y fuertes, cuidaran bien de ti"

"Bueno, N-"Intentaste negarte pero fuiste interrumpido por el semental

"No tienes que responder ahora, te propongo algo, ven a quedarte unos días a nuestra granja, puedes verlo como unas vacaciones, descansas, conoces nuestras tierras y a nuestras hijas"

Te apoyas en la mesada y lo consideras

Desde hace un tiempo que deseas tomar unas vacaciones, podrías usar esos descansos que has estado guardado desde hace un año y tomarte dos semanas de puro relax

Una semana en la granja y luego…

A TAURINTIA

¡SI!

GRANDES Y REDONDOS SENOS

¡RELACIONARSE CON LO MÁS PARECIDO A UN HUMANO!

¡SI!

Con un toque de emoción mal disfrazada preguntas

"¿No será un problema? Ósea, no me gustaría molestarlos con mi presencia"

"Niet, tu parecer buen chico Anon, las puertas de mi casas abiertas para ti"

Los tres intercambiaron información para luego enviarse cartas y hablar más del asunto. La pareja se despidió de ti con una gran honesta sonrisa y te dejaron solo en la cocina

"Que agradable pareja" Bebiste de tu vaso de agua

Mac entró en la cocina y enfocaste tu mirada en su cenicienta cara

Oh

¿Sucedió algo?

Dejaste el vaso a tu lado y hablaste para llamar la atención de tu amigo

"Hola Mac, ¿Qué tal la noche?" Miraste el reloj en la pared que marcaban las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada "¿Con ganas de dormir?"

Este al verte se puso a tu lado y con disgusto habló

"¡ESAS…ESAS…ESAS C-C-CABRONAS!"

Wow

Debes dejar de decir vulgaridades frente a Mac, se le está pegando tus malos modales

"¡No puedo creer que tan siquiera sean de nuestra familia!"

El grandulón realmente esta enojado

Pusiste tu mano en su cabeza y le revolviste la crin, esto lo calmo un poco y su ira murió para dejar tan solo vergüenza

"¿Te refieres a las que estaban bebiendo con tu hermana, no?"

El asintió y se puso en dos cascos, apoyando los delanteros en la mesada para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, su mirada pensativa se enfoco en la luna que se veía perfectamente desde la ventana

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Yo…pasaba por cerca de la mesa, una de ellas, la pecosa, me dio una nalgada con bastante fuerza" suspiro "No he dicho nada para no crear una escena pero tengo pensado decírselo a mi hermana"

"Harás bien, pero" Tu frente se arrugo profundamente y una expresión de ira se grabo a fuego en tu rostro "espera hasta mañana, esta noche son mías"

"¿Anon?" Mac se veía sorprendido pero luego te sonrió "Gracias"

* * *

Eres Mary Apple o 'Gordis' para las amigas.

No comprendes que está sucediendo

Hasta hace unos momentos lo estabas pasando genial en la fiesta de tu prima lejana

Comida y bebida que parecían nunca acabarse, buena música y MUCHOS sementales buenorros

Tú y tus hermanas se fueron al baño y cuando volvieron vieron un sobre con una carta dentro

Al abrirlo las tres llegaron a la conclusión de que esta noche terminaba con broche de oro

Para resumir la carta decía que un semental se había interesado en ustedes tres, que si ustedes estaban interesados en reunirse con él debían ir a la casa del árbol, las instrucciones eran simples, seguir el camino que salía de la granja y se adentraba en el mar de arboles hasta llegar a la casa en el árbol

¿Lo mejor de todo? Es que nadie iba a aparecerse por ahí, así que serian ustedes tres y el semental

Hmmmm

Realmente fue buena idea el venir a esta fiesta.

O al menos, eso creías

Las tres caminaron a oscuras (Si no fuera por la luna en el cielo apenas podrías ver donde pisas) hasta que dilucidaron la forma de la casa del árbol

Bonito lugar

Un poco infantil pero te gusta, es una lástima que en la ciudad no hayan lugares abiertos como este. De niña te hubiese gustado tener uno

Las tres subieron por la rampa y entraron en el infantil edificio

Pero al hacerlo se dieron con que no había nadie

"¿Quizás aun no ha llegado?" dijo tu esperanzada hermana la pecosa.

"O nos la han jugado" Dijo tu escuálida hermana "De nuevo"

"Supongo que sí, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…volvamos a buscar una cidra, tengo sed"

Las otras dos mascullaron su respuesta y se dieron la vuelta, pero al abrir la puerta vieron algo diferente

Ahí en el camino que tomaron para llegar aquí había una silueta, no podías sacar a profundidad los detalles pero estas segura de que no era un poni

Este se mantenía erguido en dos piernas con una altura que fácilmente llegaba al metro noventa.

Tu hermana desde detrás de ti susurro

"¿El mozo?"

Si…se parece a él

Huh

Abuela tenía razón, hay que enseñarle a los sementales quien es la jefa para que te presten atención

Pensare en ti, abuela, cuando tenga a ese mozo 'sirviéndome' una 'bebida blanca'

. . .

. . .

¿Pensar en la abuela cuando estas con un chico?

A veces te asusta lo estúpida que puedes ser

Te quedaste fascinada con la facilidad y gracia con la el mozo es capaz de moverse en tan solo dos cascos, este acorto rápidamente la distancia hasta quedar al principio de la rampa

Las tres no podían hablar, no sabían que decir

Por suerte fue él el que empezó la conversación

"La habéis cagado"

Los siguientes eventos son confusos y borrosos, lo siguiente que recuerdas es el correr aterrorizada por el bosque junto a pecas, escuálida fue atrapada al principio y no sabes que le sucedió

Debes volver a la granja y buscar ayuda pero estas tan desorientada que te es imposible el decidir hacia donde correr

Tu hermana en un momento desapareció con un chillido y te encuentras sola

Frescas lágrimas corren por tus regordetas mejillas

Los mocos caen como si fueran una catarata desde tu nariz.

Algo te perseguía

Él estaba ahí

Acechándote

Corriste entre los arboles de manzana hasta llegar a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, tu corazón parecía que fuera explotar.

¿Lo has perdido?

Por Celestia, por favor, que lo hayas perdido…

Miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta que no sabias en donde diablos estabas

 **-Crack-**

Tus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos cuando tus orejas captaron el sonido de una ramita al romperse

Giraste para mirar directamente el camino por el que viniste

 **-Crack-**

Otra ramita

En la penumbra de la noche lo viste

Enorme, amenazante y con un barril cargado en la espalda

Era él

Tú perseguidor, la bestia que te acechaba

Tus piernas tiemblan y se niegan a responder

Él dejó el barril en el suelo, este al impactar contra la tierra hizo un sonido hueco

Levantó una de sus manos

Te señaló y luego al barril

"C-Celestia ayúdame…"

* * *

Eres la oficial Copper Star

Observas con una mueca los tres barriles que hallaste durante tu patrullaje matutino por el mercado

Los tres tienen pegados un largo trozo de papel en el cuerpo y con un mensaje escrito a grandes y gruesas letras

Por suerte estaban ordenados de forma que era fácil comprenderlos

 **"SOMOS" "MALAS" "PONIS"**

Al abrir un barril ves a una muy asustada poni en su interior, esta se abalanza sobre ti y pone sus cascos alrededor de tu cuello

La acción te toma por sorpresa pero te tranquilizas al ver que la escuálida poni está llorando y pidiendo disculpas

Acercas como puedes tu boca a la radio y dices en un tono sombrío

"Aquí la oficial Copper Star, necesito tres leches chocolatadas, una caja de donuts, tres mantas extra suavecitas y un oso de felpa" miraste los otros dos barriles "Que sean tres y extra grandes"

Frunciste el seño

"Y por el amor a Celestia, no envíen a las nuevas. La ultima vez tuvimos que dar de baja a dos de ellas"


End file.
